


Distractions

by winonavibes



Series: Your eyes tell [1]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Power Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 2 Episode 9 - Scene Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes
Summary: She had pressed him back against the bookcase, her hands grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer to her, her lips pressing against his without hesitance.“Vera...Hmm… Wait…This is not… This isn’t why I’m here.”“Your text specifically said you had something big to show me.”“I… can see how that might be misconstruing.”Based on this scene from Season 2 Episode 9!
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Your eyes tell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838188
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Distractions

She had pressed him back against the bookcase, her hands grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer to her, her lips pressing against his without hesitance.

“Vera...Hmm… Wait…This is not… This isn’t why I’m here.”, Hamish muttered against her lips. He didn’t want to stop, hell no, but there was something urgent he needed to tell her and it was really, really important. Her mouth was soft and that made it so difficult for him to focus. She knew how much he wanted her and if he said that she didn’t use that advantage sometimes, he would be lying.

“Your text specifically said you had something big to show me.” She looked at him challengingly and although Hamish knew that it shouldn’t, her demanding tone turned him on even more.

“I… can see how that might be misconstruing.”, he admitted and she raised her eyebrows at his response, obviously not satisfied with his answer. He knew he should think straight and just tell her everything he´d found out but he couldn’t think at all with her being so damn teasing and it once again made him question what she was doing to him. He saw the displeased expression on her face before she turned around and began walking over to her desk.

“Make it fast.” He could hear the disappointment in her voice although she would never admit to it and before he could think about it twice, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. He claimed her lips with his again, teasing her until she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her even deeper. There had never been a time in his life that he hadn’t been rational and reasonable and he really didn’t know what was happening anymore. He just knew that right now he would do anything for her, no matter what she asked of him.

His hands gripped her waist and spun her around, pushing her back into the bookcase. She looked at him with an almost amused expression on her face. Her hand was flat on his chest, holding him just out of reach of her mouth, before slipping the first button through the hole and lightly scraping her nail over the exposed skin. It made him gasp and he could see the satisfaction it gave her.

“I think you forgot who´s in charge here.”, she whispered dangerously and it made shivers run down his spine. Before he knew it, she had spun them around again. He could feel his erection straining against pants

“I would never.” He looked at her and gave her his most charming smile. Without looking away he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips crushed and this time it was her tongue that claimed his mouth. She had finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and he helped her pushing it of his shoulders, revealing his upper body to her. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore, so he placed them on her hips, letting them wander upwards and then stilling on her breasts. His thumbs stroked her nipples trough the fabric until they hardened underneath his touch. He kissed a trail down to her neck, to a spot that he knew was particularly sensitive, and caressed the skin there, licking and sucking softly while his hands moved from her breasts to the buttons of her blouse. She was letting out small sounds of pleasure but it only made him want more.

Her hand caught him by surprise when it was suddenly palming him through his trousers and he bit down onto her neck hard enough to leave a bruise. The sound of her moan echoed through the room but before she could lecture him about not leaving visible marks, he had finished unbuttoning her shirt and was stripping it off her shoulder while he moved his mouth back up to and once again let their lips collide. He let his hands wander over her soft skin and around her back before he opened her strapless black lace bra in one swift motion. It fell down on the floor between them, but neither of them cared. When Vera suddenly took a step back, Hamish raised his eyebrows in a silent question but she just took his hand and pulled him over to her desk. She leaned against it with her back, pulling him close to her again and placing one of her hands on his naked chest. Her mouth turned towards his ear.

“Strip.”, she ordered and gave him a push that made him stumble a few steps back. He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her teasingly. It made her roll her eyes. He bent down and removed his shoes and socks while holding her gaze. Without looking away he opened his trousers and hooked his fingers into his underwear, pulling both clothes off in one movement. He couldn’t suppress the smirk that came onto his face when her gaze drifted downwards and she unconsciously licked her lips.

“Like what you see?”, he teased and she immediately looked back up at him. Instead of answering she pushed down her skirt and just let it fall down to the floor. The black lace panties she wore left no room for imagination and Hamish felt his breath hitch in his throat. Before he could move, she was already pushing down the last remaining piece of clothing and stepped out of it. At some point she must have taken off her shoes but he couldn’t remember and he honestly also didn’t care. He moved towards her and she kissed him deeply.

He expected her to sit on the desk but instead of that she pushed him down into the chair and straddled his lap. When he looked up at her, her eyes were dark with lust. He could feel her wetness and the heat that radiated from her center. She moved on top of him, rubbing against him and driving him mad. It was good but it wasn’t enough yet. He wanted more. He wanted to be inside of her.

He put one arm around her waist and lifted her up while taking himself in the other hand and positioning himself underneath her entrance. She gasped in surprise.

“Impatient, are we?” Her voice was breathless already and that alone made him feel pleased with himself.

He released his grip and she slid down onto him. She felt amazing around him, tight and hot and so very good. She took a moment to adjust and when she finally began to move Hamish let out a gasp. The rhythm she set was slow and for a few minutes there was no other sound than their gasps and silent moans. It wasn’t enough for him yet again and when he looked at her face, he could see that she knew the effect it had on him. He got up without warning, his hands were on her ass all of a sudden, holding her up so that he could stay buried inside of her, and moved her on top of her desk. Vera gasped at the sudden change in the angle but her legs came around his back nonetheless. As soon as her butt touched the smooth wooden surface, he pushed her down so that she was in a lying position. He leaned over her but stopped his face just inches from hers.

“Who´s in charge now?”, he whispered and placed one hand on her chest to hold her in place. She let out a sound that sounded half-pleased and half-desperate. He pulled almost completely out of her; his free hand pulled one of her legs up to give him better access. He stilled for a second, just looking down at her and then, without warning, pushed all the way back inside in one hard thrust. The sounds she made sounded like heaven to him and now, that he had started moving, he found himself unable to stop. He still held her down by her chest but her hips came up to meet every single one of his thrusts. He felt her starting to tighten around him and doubled his efforts to send her over the edge. It wasn’t the first time she was vocal when she came but the first time that she screamed his name. It made him even more breathless than he already was and out of nowhere he was very close to his own release. His thrusts became more uncoordinated but Vera was still clenching around him and with a grunt that sounded more animalistic than human he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths. He supported his weight on his forearms so that he didn’t crush her with his weight. Neither of them moved for a few moments, before he pulled out of her with a sigh and stood up, pulling her up into a sitting position. Her legs dangled from the desk on both sides of him.  
“So…”, she began and stood from the desk and bending down in search of her clothes. He did the same, collecting his clothes and no further words were spoken until they were fully dressed again. Despite her serious expression there was a glint in her eyes.

“There was something you wanted to tell me?”, she asked and turned back to her desk to sort the mess they had made.

“Did I?” He was still staring at her, not quite hearing what she was saying yet. She turned back around and raised her eyebrow at him.

“Before we got… distracted. It sounded important. You said it was “something big”.”, she quoted and he finally snapped out of his amazement at the woman in front of him. His eyes widened in shock and he had to clear his throat. His gaze was drawn to the already forming bruise on her neck.

“Well, about that…”, he began and sent her his most charming smile again. He hoped that he had put her in a good enough mood with his ‘distractions’ to take this information well and that she wouldn’t look into a mirror until he was back in the den.


End file.
